lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bree Davenport
Bree Davenport is the sister of Adam and Chase. She is one of the main characters. Bree is the middle child, and a feisty, foolhardy teenage girl. She is currently 16 years old. Bree possess the power of super speed. Like most teenage girls, she tries her best to have a good social life. Prior to this, Bree wants to have a regular life. But as the superhuman she is, Bree will put her desire aside and show who she truly is: a brave, heroic teen bionic. She is portrayed by Kelli Berglund. Personality She is a middle child of the bionic trio and the only girl. She likes talking to her friend Kaitlyn and giving her misguided boyfriend advice. She is also somewhat irresponsible and has reckless tenendcies. She often overreacts to situations, but is still kind at heart and deeply cares about her family. She's sassy, opinionated and very sarcastic, with a snarky sense of humor, always with a smart retort ready. Although she complains about them alot, she loves her brothers. She likes to annoy her little brother Chase, with them often bickering or poking fun at each other. Her relationship with Adam is more positive, though they still bicker. Though proud of her femininity, she has her tomboyish qaulities, most likely due to her lack of interaction with other girls. Despite being brave, Bree can be squimish when forced to deal with disgusting things. Family Chase Davenport Chase is Bree's brother. Like most siblings do, they tend to tease/bicker. They'll insult each other and argue, but in the end, they're always there for each other. Their relationship is strong and they care deeply about each other. These two will fight at times, but their fights never affect their connection with each other. In Bionic Showdown, Bree fought Marcus bravely in attempt to save Chase. (See: Brase) Adam Davenport Adam is Bree's brother. They tease one another once in a while, but rarely fight or argue.They care about each other a lot, and their relationship is very strong. They're very close to each other and will always be there for each other, no matter what. In Bionic Showdown, Marcus made Adam fall to the ground twice and get knocked out — one of the times — for a while; causing Bree to run to him in concern. (See: Bradam) Leo Dooley Leo is Bree's younger step-cousin/adoptive step-brother. They insult each other from time to time, and they tease. Bree puts herself in a position as Leo's older sister, and makes him pay the consequences to his mistakes. (Spy Fly) She claims that she wants him to follow his responsibilies as she does with herself. They're always there for each other and care deeply about each other. Donald Davenport Donald is Bree's uncle and adoptive father. She continues to call him her dad, even after she discovers he has been lying to her and her brothers. She sometimes ignores his warnings and goes against it, leading her to fall into trouble. Bree isn't as close with him as the boys are, but he will be a fatherly figure towards her at most. When Davenport realizes how little time he spent with her, he made it up to her with his Concert in a Can. Tasha Davenport Tasha is Bree's step-aunt/step-mom. She appears to get along with her, mostly because she's the only other girl in the household. In Can I Borrow the Helicopter?, Tasha makes Davenport let Bree move into her sewing room so she could have more and space privacy. Bree, happy about this, was glad Tasha convinced him, up until she realized she was taking up her space and privacy. Bree is assumed to be Tasha's favorite, since she's the only girl. Powers and Abilities *'Super Speed': Bree runs so fast, she can't be seen by others. She can run over four hundred miles an hour. *'Super Jump': When something is in Bree's way, she can jump over it easily. She's able to jump onto ceilings. *'Sonic Cyclone': When Bree spins around fast enough, she can make a sonic cyclone. (Mission Invisible) *'Vaccum Generation': Bree can run in circles fast enough, Bree can create a vaccum, sucking small objects inside. (Spy Fly) *'Mental Navigation System': Bree can tell where to go when she uses her super speed. *'Speed Talking': She can talk super fast. She explained the plot of an episode in "2" seconds. (Chore Wars/Mission Invisible) *'Speed Typing': Bree can type at rapid speeds, and according to her, she can type all words in a minute. (Dude, Where's My Lab?) *'Wall Sticking': She can stick to walls like Spider-Man, but is still affected by gravity. (Mission Invisible) *'Super Agility': She can rapidly respond to change by adapting its initial stable configuration. *'Vocal Manipulation': In the episode "Bro Down," it was revealed that Bree can manipulate her vocal chords to mimic other people's voices and make different sound effects. *'Super Durability': Like her brothers, Bree can with stand significantly more punishment than normal humans. Lasers that can kill normal people only stun her. * Martial Arts: Like her brothers, she knows martial arts, she was able to casually flip over Chase, who is a trained and capable fighter. (Robot Fight Club) * Bravery: 'Bree is very brave and willing to give herself for the sake of others. In Bionic Showdown, when Chase was trying to hold on to the railing, she bravely fought Marcus off so he wouldn't make Chase fall. *'Speed Drawing/Painting: Bree can draw or paint with her super speed as shown in Hole In One. Glitches *'Uncontrollable Navigation': When she gets nervous, she runs around randomly. (Leo's Jam) *'Scrambled Navigation': Her mental navigation system is messed up when exposed to the LEMP. (Drone Alone) *'Disabled Joints/Disabled Muscles/Numbing Tongue/Uncontrollable Movement': When exposed to neurothroxin, Bree goes through this, and if not cured in 24 hours, it becomes permanent. *'Uncontrollable Voice Manipulation': When Bree gets nervous, when she talks, she will say things in different random voices and noises. Temporary Powers *Super Smarts (Chip Switch only). *Super Strength and Heat Vision (Chip Switch only). Gallery To see Bree's gallery click here Trivia *She stole Adam's ePod and made fun of his playlist with Taylor Swift's music. *Bree is the second of the "Lab Rats" to show off her Bionics (super speed) in the pilot episode. (The first of them being Adam). *She has said she wants to go to Paris. *Like the rest of her family, she fears Spike (but not as much as Adam). *Chase says that she is bossy. *Bree has been to New Jersey. *The first non-Davenport person she associates with is Kavan, the boy she hit with a basketball on her first day of school, and she soon develops a crush on him. *She has a crush on a boy that sits next to her in chemistry, Ethan, and has more recently shown to be his girlfriend. However, as of Quarantined she seems to have broken up with him as she has a new love interest, Owen. *Bree has a hard time with walking in high heels. *She has worn skinny jeans in every episode. The only episode in which she wore something different (excluding when she wears her mission suit) was in Leo's Jam; she wore a dress to the dance but still wore jeans earlier in the episode. *In "Chip Switch" and "Chore Wars," Bree says that she'd take super speed over Chase's super smarts any day. *She has wanted for Adam and Chase to live in Mr. Davenport's warehouse, because it's where he keeps all of his explosive chemicals. *She doesn't know who Santa is along with Adam and Chase (Bionic Birthday Fail). *She, along with her siblings, has never had a real birthday party before. *She can perform the national anthem with her armpit (Smart and Smarter). *Her star sign is Sagittarius as revealed by Leo (Concert in a Can) *She passed out when she first discovered nail polish. *She seems to like annoying her brothers, but still loves them. *Bree has the color yellow on her chip (Chip Switch). *She is currently 16. *So far, Bree has had three love interests. (Kavan, Ethan and Owen) *She used to practice kissng on the wall in the lab, so did her brothers. *She is the middle child. *She wants a sister, as she claimed in Hole In One due to hanging around her brothers and tolerating their stupidity *She is the only girl in the Davenport household, along with Tasha. *She also says YOLO, a popular saying meaning "You Only Live Once", in Bionic Showdown. *In the episode Memory Wipe, she wanted to go to to a sweet 16 party and laugh at the birthday girl when she doesn't get a car. *In the episode Hole In One, she says she wants a sister. Bree Videos Category:Davenport Family Category:SuperHumans Category:Females Category:Main characters Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Trivia Category:A to Z Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Main Character Category:Bionic Category:Teen Category:Lab Rats Category:Character Category:Female Category:Main character Category:Bree Davenport Category:Kelli Berglund Category:Images Category:Images of Bree Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Protagonists Category:Main Cast